


In a Touch

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, Pre-Canon Relationship Jolto, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his wedding reception John sees an old friend who was just a bit more than that, even if he never said so back then, and memories rush to the surface</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts).



> Any words that are from the show were retrieved from the show since that was quick and easy. 
> 
> This entire thing was brought on by a conversation between myself and NoOrdinarySouthernGirl after she posted [ this](http://noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com/post/116956451022/valeria2067-amygloriouspond-gratuitous). Also written in thanks for all the help she has been with my writing and just being there as a friend when I have needed one. 
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John's POV_  
The day of his wedding to Mary also brought back a whole host of memories rushing to the surface as the tall form of one Major James Sholto stepped into the reception hall. It was the first time he had seen the older man in nearly five years, since the day he was shot.

“Oh, God, wow,” he murmurs as he watches him glance about the room, head held high as if meeting a challenge.

Beside him his wife lays a hand on his shoulder, starting to inquire, “Is that…” but he does not give her a chance to finish.

Without stopping to comment more than, “He came,” he heads directly to the older man, coming to attention and saluting him as soon as the taller blonde faces him. “Hello,” he murmurs as he automatically goes to parade rest, beaming up at the taller man.

Of all the people he had invited, this was one of the most important for the simple fact of he was one of the most important relationships in his history. While he had often said he was not gay, he had never said he was not bi. People just automatically assumed that by not gay, he meant straight.

“I’m very, very glad to see you, sir.” He remarks as he continues to vibrate in place, energy rushing through him. Doing a very small bow, which he hopes folks will just pass off as him leaning forward a bit, he continues, “I know you don’t really do this sort of thing,” he glances about the room as he finishes speaking. Memories rushing to the forefront and making him want to look anywhere but at the man in front of him.

Pale grey eyes seem to understand his nervousness as the older man responds, “Well I do for old friends Watson.” Nodding once and smiling tightly, he states a single word which shares a wealth of emotion, though an outsider might not understand, “John.”

In that simple word he is taken back to Afghanistan, the desert heat, the past.


	2. Ten Years Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
He was new to this base, recently promoted and sent here to do front line medical since he was one of the best to pass through in recent years according to those who tested him. Not that he actually felt that way. His first impression of the base was it was well run, though he did not get a chance to meet the major in charge until nearly a week later when a tall, sandy-blonde with piercing slate gray eyes comes striding in with a group of injured soldiers.

The next fourteen hours pass in a blur before he has finally dealt with all of injured soldiers.

So when he look up from his desk where he is furiously writing down notes about the men he has worked on to spot the Major leaning one hip against the edge of it, blood on his shirt by his shoulder.

Eyes narrowing, he loads a single word with question, “Sir?”

“How are each of the injured soldiers?” the older man queries with a tilt of his head, grey eyes catching the light and nearly distracting him.

It is the first time he can ever remember a man’s eyes catching his attention like that. “They will each recover. What about your arm sir?”

The older man’s eyes flicker at his arm for a moment before he response, “I will recover.”

“As chief of medical I am going to need to check that sir, if you would prefer we can do so in the office?” He motions to the small room of to the side of building.

“That will not be necessary,” the older man remarks, his tone final.

“Sorry sir, but it will be necessary, and my duty. So here or there?” he replies as he lifts his head, he has dealt with plenty of people who outranked him and were stubborn.

A single eyebrow arches in response and a staring contest ensues.

Sighing in exasperation, the older man eventually turns on his heel and heads into the office without another word.

Shaking his head, he grabs a basic medical kit before following, knocking twice before actually entering the room. What he finds just about takes his breath away. While nearly every soldier here is in excellent shape, the major seems to be one of the best specimens on the base and is currently half undressed with his jacket and shirt currently resting on the corner of the desk. His back presented to the door partly but fully aware of him coming in.

Chuckling softly, he comments, “Well then, shall we?”

The scowl sent his way was almost endearing, reminding him of a cat who is not happy but tolerating the situation. Over the next several minutes he is quiet as he works, determining it would be preferred to mindless chatter. He pulls several sharp pieces of shrapnel out of the major’s arm and shoulder before stitching him up and wrapping a bandage around it. Before he even has a chance to say anything, the taller man is pulling his white shirt back on, followed quickly by his jacket without saying a word.

“Would I be wasting my breath to tell you be careful with that arm?” he remarks, tilting his head to the side.

A smile tugs at the corner of the older man’s lips, though it is more of an impression than fact. Without a word, the taller man nods before leaving the room.

For a long time afterwards he stays right where he is, his mind whirling over the fact he found his boss, his _male_ boss, attractive. Sure there had been a few blokes in uni he had appreciated looking at, but none of them had caused him to go dry mouthed or to want to see if he was anything more than straight. It was going to be a while before he went to bed tonight. There was a lot to think about.


	3. Eight Years Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
After two long years working on the base and with the exceptionally stubborn major in charge, he had come to a conclusion about himself. He was not gay, but he was bi. The chances of anything ever coming from his attraction was fairly small, majors did not select captains as lovers. Still he could imagine it in his head. There had plenty of times he had seen the older man in various states of undress, allowing him to have a fairly good idea of what he looked like over all.

He is golden tan everywhere, not just the parts that got sunlight. He has some of the most expressive and piercing pale gray eyes, that showed far more emotion then the rest of his face and body combined. His entire body is sleek, not an ounce of fat to be seen on that lean form. There have been several times has wanted to just pet those solid muscles, feel them moving beneath his finger tips, but he never did because it would be unprofessional.

The initial impression of an annoyed cat had be reaffirmed on several occasions. Particularly when new to the frontlines would do something exceedingly stupid or dangerous.

Actually, he fully expected that the major was going to be in a foul mood when he finally woke up from his current injury. What he had not counted on was the older man being aroused when he awoke. He was in the middle of checking the responsiveness of the major’s pupils when he suddenly found himself flat on his back, the taller man pinning him in place. The major’s heavier body just about blanketing him in the most delicious way since he can feel every single solid inch and the press of his erection against his stomach.

He’s not sure if he should say anything or not as he stares up at those mercurial gray that seem to be a bit hazy.

A moment later he has been released as the older man rolls away, presenting his back and just about panting.

“Sir, are you alright?” he asks as he gets back to his feet, one hand gently touching the taller man’s shoulder.

For a long moment there is silence before the sandy-blonde scoots closer to the wall, breaking the contact to his hand, before rolling to his back and sitting up.

Pulling his hand back to himself he waits for an answer, his entire body strumming with energy.

“Of course Watson,” comes the gruff reply eventually, “How long have I been out?”

Tilting his head he has to bit back a smile as he replies, “Two days, apparently you stopped a kid from getting himself blown up, and managed to take flight lessons yourself. Besides getting bashed into a wall, you’re physically fine.”

“Good,” the older man replies as he goes to get up.

“Oh hey, not yet you’re not,” he plants himself directly in front of the taller man.

One fine golden brow arches at him challengingly.

Smiling benignly, he sets to checking his awareness levels and making sure that everything else is fine before declaring him ready to go back. “Try not to get yourself blown up,” he suggests with a smile, “Have a good day sir.”

Nodding once, the older man stands, and leaves without a word to him.

Sighing, he settles onto the recently vacated bed and rubs the bridge of his nose. What in the hell was that? Nothing in the major’s file indicates why he would respond in such a manner to a gentle hand on his shoulder. Maybe he should reread the file. Giving a small shake of his head, he gets to his feet and returns to the main part of the infirmary to check on other patients and do paperwork. He’ll think about the contradiction that is his boss later.

Two days later he is called to the major’s office much to his surprise.

“Sir?” he reports in, after saluting.

“Watson, would you like to file a complaint in regards to two days ago?” the major inquires bluntly, gray eyes watching him intently.

His eyes narrow as he takes in the tenseness of the older man’s body while he waits for a response. “Why would I do that sir? It’s not like you’re the first bloke to wake up not fully aware.”

Surprise flickers through those mercurial eyes watching him, making him wonder who had filed a complaint and whether he could go bash their head in once or twice.

“Alright. Dismissed,” the major states clearly, returning to his paperwork without a second glance in his direction.

He considers saying something else, but chooses to salute and leave instead. There is too much to think about to consider opening that can of worms today.


	4. Seven Years Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
Again the major was laid out on one of the private beds in the infirmary. The convoy he had been a part of had been attacked. There had been several casualties but worse was the injured. He had spent nearly fifteen hours working on just four people, though the end results were two were going to live, one had high chances, and the last had low chances. This time the major had been shot, more of a grazing wound, but still there.

Since he was done with the major injuries, and the other doctors had taken care of the minor ones, he goes to check on the major. Finding him still out cold but stable, the bleeding from where the bullet had sliced through his leg has stopped. A fresh uniform is hanging on the hook at the back of the door, while his old uniform has been stripped off, leaving him in nothing but his pants and undershirt under the light blanket. It also made it easier to treat his injuries.

He is in the middle of checking his pulse when he finds himself pinned again, much to his amusement.

According to the rumors around the infirmary, any time in the past that the older man has been injured, he has refused treatment, going straight to his room after making sure all the soldiers are accounted for and dealt with his own wounds. So the whole lot of them are surprised he is allowed to help out. Apparently he was known for being one of the most stubborn majors out there.

Smiling gently at the tall man holding him in place, he softly runs a hand down his side in what he hopes is a reassuring touch.

To his surprise the older man nuzzles his jaw for a moment before blinking at him in confusion.

Trying for light hearted he inquires, “Comfortable?”

Blinking at him a few more times the older man blushes, rolling to his side and groaning softly.

“Careful sir, you’re actually injured this time.” he remarks as he slowly sits up.

If he was being honest, he was perfectly alright with being pinned down by the blonde. He wouldn’t mind being under him, which is such an odd feeling since he prefers to be the top normally. Still, those are thoughts for a different time, when he is alone in his small room, or in the private shower that doctors are lucky enough to have to sterilize themselves.

Glancing over at the older man, he can just about see the stress in him, and quietly comments, “The same as before applies.”

For a very long time there is silence before the older man asks, “Why?”

Cocking his head to the side he inquires, “Why what?”

“Why are you not filing a formal report?”

Curious he questions, “Why should I? Have you seen the way some of these blokes respond when first waking up?” He shrugs before continuing, “There are those who cling and cuddle, those who are horny and try rutting, there are those who wake in tears, those who wake up normally. Some that are disoriented, it all depends on the person and injury.” Resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand he remarks, “It’s rather foolish to take it personally.”

“You are a bit peculiar, aren’t you?” the major sighs giving him a funny look.

Chuckling, he stands, “So I have been told,” motioning to the door he continues, “Had one of the cadets bring you a different uniform because I figured your stubbornness would have you out of here within minutes of waking, and the other one was trashed.”

A smile tugs at the older man’s lips, “I am sure you have other patients to deal with.”

“Actually no, I’m off unless there is another round of grave injuries,” he replies merrily, “However I expect you would like to get dressed and be on your way.” Smiling mischievously he states, “Try not to tear the stitches in your leg, it might not be a bad injury but it can sting.”

Standing, he salutes the older man and heads towards the door, only to stop short when the blonde comments.

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” the major inquires, tone a bit formal.

Turning, he looks at him curiously before answering, “No sir, I have been on duty for the last sixteen hours, I think I had tea four or five hours ago.”

“Dinner?” the older man asks as he rises, carefully stretching before retrieving his uniform and proceeding to put it back on without a scrap of modesty.

His thoughts are a bit side tracked as he watches, before remembering that he was asked a question and flushing, “That’d be nice sir,” he replies, smiling tentatively.

Nodding once, the older man remarks, “Would you like to go get changed first?” before he finishes dressing in silence.

Glancing down at his scrubs he realizes he is covered in sweat and trace amounts of human. “Probably a good idea,” he remarks blushing again.

“My office, half hour,” the major suggests with the beginnings of a smile as his mercurial eyes sweep over him again.

“Sounds good,” he answers before saluting again and heading through the door. After quickly bidding his staff good night, he heads to his room, making sure to get well scrubbed and cleaned before getting back into a set of fatigues. For a minute after he is done, he stares at the wall before a small smile curves his lips and he shakes his head. Best get going, when the most antisocial person on base invites you to eat, you show up on time.


	5. Six Years Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
That dinner would set the tone for the following year to come. They would eat together at least once a week when they could. It was always in one of their offices, though more often than not in the majors. It was a rather informal affair after the first few, spent either in quiet companionship or softly talking about whatever topic came to mind. During those dinners they were not the Major and Doctor or Captain, they were John and James, just two men enjoying each other’s company.

None of the staff or personal on the base seem to notice that their dinners are more than just friendly meetings. According to everyone, there is no way that the bloke who likes women so much could ever have any interest in the most antisocial person on the base. Little do they realize that he would love to have more of an interest in the older man, it is something he has spent a lot of time thinking about, but refuses to risk their friendship over.

So the night their relationship took a subtle but definite change started off the same as any other night, with him heading to the older man’s office when his shift was done after getting cleaned up in his room. When he gets to the office the door is shut as normal, though the lights seem to be a bit dimmer, he knocks twice before entering. Like normal their dinner was laid out on the corner of the desk, only instead of their chairs being across from each other like normal they are closer together.

“Good evening John,” the smooth, husky voice greets him as he enters the room.

Instead of sitting in his normal spot, he was standing in front of the small window off to the side of the room, good for ventilation but rarely used for anything else.

“Hello James,” he responds in a happy, if a bit tired tone. Tomorrow is his first day off in the last seventeen due to one of the doctors being on leave, and another just coming off the injured list while taking care of a patient in the field.

Turning towards him, the older man moves towards him, reaching over his shoulder to quietly shut the door, before looking down in his face with a very peculiar expression in those stormy eyes. “I have a serious question for you.”

Tilting his head up, he looks up at the blonde, smiling curiously, “Alright,” he responds, waiting for the question.

Watching his upturned face with sharp eyes the older man softly inquires, “May I kiss you?”

His breath catches at that simple phrase, having never expected anything of that nature from his friend. “Of course,” he replies, his own voice a bit husky at the idea.

One long fingered hand cups his jaw, a callused thumb tracing over his bottom lip as the blonde studies him. “Why?” the older man eventually asks, his tone mildly confused.

His tongue flickers out to wet his lower lip before he answers, “Because I would like to,” with a smile and a blush.

“You’re a peculiar man,” the older man murmurs as he leans forward slightly, his other hand barely coming to rest on his hip as their lips meet surprisingly softly.

Groaning quietly, he sways forward, pressing into the contact a bit more as his hands grip at the older man’s hips. Several minutes pass like that, though time seems to stand still to him. His eyes drift shut as he simply arches into the contact. While he had hoped something like this might happen someday, he had never expected anything of this nature to occur. A part of his mind was curious what brought it on but he was not asking right now, actually he may never ask.

The kiss is soft, slow, explorative, there is nothing harsh or demanding about it. Little light nips with a curious touch of tongue against tongue, tracing his lips and teeth, touching the inside of every inch of his mouth. It leaves him breathless.

When the taller blonde finally lifts his head staring at him with those mercurial silver eyes full of curiosity, longing, and amazement, only one word escapes his lips, “Why?”

Still swaying in place, hands having yet to release the older man he smiles up at the taller blonde, simply replying, “Why not?”

He couldn’t tell you how long the two of them stood there and stared at each other, only that he knew why the older man was studying him, looking for any reason to explain this, to understand his motives. Truthfully he does not have an ulterior motive besides he was asked and accepted the kiss, even wanted it. Eventually the taller man nods once sharply before leaning back down to capture his lips one more time, making him groan and edge just a bit closer, just about pressing their bodies together.

The second time the taller blonde lifts his head he cannot help the goofy smile that curves his lips, much to his CO’s confusion.

“Dinner?” he inquires playfully, nodding towards the other man’s desk and understanding he needs a bit of space right now as he lets go of his hips.

A small smile plays across those normally scowling lips as the older man nods, letting go and stepping back, retreating to his seat.

Still smiling goofily, he moves next to his seat, waiting for the older man to sit before he does as is somewhat proper. Though the situation they find themselves in might not be considered proper at all. Dinner is a quiet affair, with very little talking aloud, though the expression in those mercurial eyes speaks volumes. He enjoys it however, delighting in the emotions that he can see and others rarely do. After dinner, once they have cleaned up their respective areas and stacked the plates together, he stands, surprised when the major does as well.

Tilting his head to the side, he glances at the older man inquisitively, waiting to see what will happen next.

Stepping back in front of him, the blonde stares at him for a long moment thoughtfully before he lifts his right hand and running his long fingers gently down the side of his face. “Good night,” the older man remarks softly, “John,” as his hand drops down to his side.

Just about beaming, he replies, “Sleep well James,” before he turns and leaves.

It would be two weeks before he would see him again for anything more than a few minutes here or there due to an overload of patients in the infirmary. That night when he got off shift he was surprised to discover the major sitting in his office, a complete dinner laid out on the empty corner of his desk.

He couldn’t help the grin that curves his lips, “Hi,” he remarks as he takes off his outer layer of scrubs and shoves them in the washing basket that will be picked up in the morning.

“Good evening,” the taller blonde replies with the hint of a smile playing at the edge of his lips, “Dinner?”

“That’d be lovely, just give me a moment to get cleaned up,” he responds merrily, before using the small attached bathroom to do just that. Less than five minutes later he is emerging, his hair a bit moist but the rest of him is completely clean. “How’s your day been?” he inquires as he re-enters the office that is just on the other side of the bathroom from his bedroom. His bedroom and office is one of the few that are all connected together on the base, most being in shared occupancy rooms instead.

“Simple actually, first day in a week nothing went drastically wrong in the field,” the older man replies, studying his face for a moment.

As he is crossing the small distance between the desk and the door to the bathroom, the taller man stands, giving him a questioning look so very similar to what he had received during their last dinner. Since he does not want to be too forward, particularly since he is not exactly sure what is going on, he stops directly in front of him, tilting his head slightly to the side and up to meet those mercurial eyes.

“Hello,” he repeats softly, voice fully questioning, “James.”

That hint of a smile turns into a full smile, nearly breath taking in its rarity, as the blonde answers, “Hello John,” before sinking his long fingers into the short hair at the base of his neck and holding his head still while gently pressing their lips together.

He smiles into the kiss before parting his lips, encouraging the taller man to kiss him a bit deeper. He is delighted when the blonde takes his invitation and kisses him deeper, tongue stroking his, exploring his mouth, and causing him to moan low in his throat. Slightly startled, the taller blonde lifts his head for a moment, giving him a questioning look before a small smirk curves his lips and he goes back to kissing him mindless.

By the time they stop, he’s pressed back against the door between his office and the hall, head tilted back slightly, and partly on his toes to even the height difference. The major has one hand sunk into his hair, still at the nap of his neck, the other wrapped firmly around his mid section. His own arms are looped around the blonde’s shoulders.

“I missed you to,” he states softly, resting his head against the firm chest in front of him as the older man’s hand slips from the back of his head, down his back.

“This is not wise,” the older man remarks quietly.

Chuckling, he replies, “When are emotions or physical reactions ever wise?”

Though no sound escapes the blonde, he can feel the slight rumble of a chuckle beneath his head. “Still a peculiar man,” the major grumbles, letting go of him and stepping back, he motions to the table, “Dinner?”

Smiling, he heads to his desk, the older man not far behind, almost at the exact same time they settle into their respective seats. Dinner is mostly quiet, with only a little bit of talking here and there, nothing major.

When they are done eating, James sets his silverware down and stares at his plate for a long while before softly asking, “Why do you not ask for anything?”

Confused, he tilts his head to the side, “Why would I?”

“That’s what most do when they have their superior in a compromising situation,” the blonde responds.

Shaking his head he remarks, “I’m peculiar remember?” Before going on to explain, “Beside, why would I? I like our friendship. I am not risking it by being stupid. If something else occurs between us, well it’s not work related so why would I expect favors at work?”

Mercurial eyes stare at him in shock, more open emotion in those eyes than he is used to seeing. Besides the shock, there is amazement, wonder, longing, and something else deeper.

“Listen James, I realize that most men would try to use this to their advantage, that’s not my style, anything I get is because I earned it, not because it was given to me.” He states clearly before getting up and fetching a couple of bottles of water while the major thinks of it. “Here,” he offers, holding it out to the taller man.

Accepting it, the major says, “Thank you,” softly before taking a long drink of it, “Do you have a fridge in your room?”

Grinning he nods, “Yeah, it’s handy, I make sure to have it sent wherever I am at. First lesson I learned upon getting to the desert was always have water available.”

“Good lesson,” the blonde murmurs appreciatively as he finishes his and sets the bottle aside. “Thank you, John.”

Tilting his head to the side he nods, studying the older man for a moment, “Hold still,” he murmurs as he steps behind the taller man, gently laying his hands on his shoulders and proceeding to carefully work the kinks out of his upper back, neck and shoulders.

“Hmmm,” the taller man groans softly, tilting his head forward and closing his eyes, “You have talented hands.”

Smirking slightly and chuckling quietly, he quips, “You have no idea.”

“Oh really?” comes the husky reply.

“Really,” he answers smiling at the solid back before him, his thumbs rubbing slow circles into the strong column of the older man’s neck. He continues the pattern until the muscles beneath his fingers are no longer stiff and full of kinks before slowly running the tips of his fingers down his shoulders before letting go and stepping back. “Better?” he queries as he grabs his water and downs part it.

“I am,” there is an honest smile on the older man’s lips. One that light’s his gray eyes up.

“Good,” he utters softly.

Standing, the older man moves in front of him, “May I?”

“Of course,” he responds, smiling gently at the older man.

Once more the taller man cups his jaw before leaning in and kissing him, long and slow.


	6. Peculiar Stubbornness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
Over the next few weeks a new cycle is added. Not only have they been meeting for their once weekly dinners, they also add the occasional breakfast. Often with lots of kissing involved before and after. At first he was surprised at how affectionate the older man was in private, particularly considering the fact he is known for his antisocial behavior. Then it had clicked, just because he dislikes being around groups of people didn’t mean he didn’t occasionally want someone to be close with. Perhaps that was why they got along so well. He did not have expectations of where this was going or even what it was. He merely accepted it as is, enjoyed his time with the wickedly smart blonde.

It was exactly a month after that rather revealing dinner where they had sort of skirted around what is going on between them that the next change happened.

He was off duty when the patrol got back with the Major in tow. Four injured, not counting the older man who was refusing to be treated until the soldiers were taken care of. His assistant, the morning shift doctor, fetched him from his room where he was reading.

“Doctor Watson?” he heard through the door, “We need you in the infirmary. There is an issue.”

“Alright,” he responds, setting his book aside and standing.

A moment later she is filling him in as they go down the short hall between the infirmary and his room. It takes a lot of concentrated effort not to laugh at the harried expression on the other doctor’s face as he tells him about their stubborn major. Entering the infirmary, his eyes sweep the room, noting the newly injured, the previously injured, his frustrated staff skirting around their boss, and the Major looking like he wants to snarl at everyone with another injury to his side according to the blood he can see on his uniform and pooling beneath his left foot.

Sighing and shaking his head, he waves off the other doctor, checking each patient quickly before stopping next to the older man, without actually looking directly at him he remarks quietly, “Doctor Hill fetched me ‘cause you’re being stubborn apparently and I’m the only one in recent years to have success with you.”

“Stubborn? Not I,” the blonde remarks just as quietly, so the others cannot hear him, “How are they?”

“They’ll be fine. None of them are life threatening, though Metzer will probably be invalided home due to the injury in his shoulder.” He turns towards the older man, arching an eyebrow at him, “Now, side office or my office? Because you’re making the others nervous with the fact you’re bleeding everywhere and too stubborn to let any of them check you.”

The taller man gives him a look before tilting his head to the side, nodding once before turning on his heel and leaving the infirmary. Since he did not go to the attached office, he must have gone to his office instead.

“Sir?” one of the doctor’s queries, glancing at the door in concern.

“It’s alright. I’ll go check on him shortly, ‘cause you know he will want an update on everyone here.” He replies, trying for a soothing expression for the frustrated doctor.

“Good, you handle him. He’s a great major but a very annoying patient.” Doctor Hill states before going to check on one of the other patients.

Shaking his head, he collects up supplies, sends one of the privates to fetch the major a clean uniform and bring it to his office down the hall.

Slipping in his office he finds the taller blonde seated in his normal chair, his damaged shirt and jacket are off, leaving the fit man bare on his top half. Closing the door, he shakes his head slowly, “Definitely stubborn, and let me guess, if you had to you’d take care of it yourself.”

He can see the hints of a smile tugging at the older man’s lips, as he turns his head, “I never said I was not stubborn,” he inclines his head slightly before stating, “I would have dealt with it myself.”

Laying the supplies out on the desk, he slips on a pair of gloves before carefully checking the injury. Compared to some its nothing major, but he still shakes his head. “You know you’ve probably lost more blood than is healthy.”

“Nothing a bit of water will not solve.” Is the pragmatic reply he receives.

Chuckling, he shakes his head again, “I think you’ve bypassed stubborn, and went into obstinate.”

The next several minutes are quiet as he works, cleaning and stitching the long gash up after carefully probing to make sure none of the organs are damaged. He would have suggested getting x-rays if he thought the older man would cooperate with him. Without another comment he fetches two bottles of water from his room, handing one to the older man before settling into his own chair.

A knock at his office door has him up and fetching the uniform from the private waiting for him. Along with the uniform the younger man gives him a bag with snacks in it, “Doctor Hill said that food might be needed for the energy it can provide.”

He grins at the private stating, “Thank you,” before taking the bag and uniform.

The younger man salutes before turning and leaving, so he shuts the door and hangs the uniform on the hook before setting the bag on the desk.

“Either my staff has a sense of humor or they really don’t want to deal with you,” he remarks as he cleans up the desk and then pulls out the food to lay it out. There is a few sandwiches, one ham, one turkey, and one chicken; three apples, two yogurts, a variety of granola bars, plus a couple of V-8 juices, “Well at least it’s mostly healthy snacks,” he mutters as he shakes his head again smiling.

“I do have a reputation as being the most antisocial person on this base,” the blonde remarks as he eyes the selections.

“You have a reputation for being one of the most antisocial majors period,” he retorts with a smirk, “Though knowing you, you haven’t eaten since some time yesterday.”

Shrugging, the blonde snags the turkey sandwich and opens it, “There was not a great deal of free time.”

Sighing, he moves his seat to the side of the desk before shaking his head and lifting the ham sandwich up. “I’m odd and you’re stubborn.”

“I prefer the term peculiar when referring to you,” the older man remarks when he is done with the first half of his sandwich.

He cannot help the chuckle that escapes him, “Alright, though you should get some rest after you eat.”

Cocking his head to the side the tall man queries, “What if I would rather not?”

“I really am going to have to insist, as both a friend and as doctor,” he replies seriously.

Mercurial eyes gleam as he returns, “What if I do not wish to rest?”

“Well I am sure there are ways to talk you into getting some rest beside bopping you upside the head or drugging you,” he responds with a playful smile. It is times like this that he enjoys their relationship most, they might be in the middle of a serious moment, but there is still easiness between them. He can even safely flirt without there being a question of his motives.

One golden brow arches at him challengingly.

“Once you finish eating, I have an idea,” he suggests, “You need to rest and don’t want to, so I am going to suggest you retire to your room, and I will be down in a bit.”

“You’re feeling a bit brazen,” the major replies, there is shock and curiosity in his gray eyes.

Smiling, “Not really, I just have an idea of how to get you to rest for bit.”

Nodding, the older man returns to eating, selecting an apple after the sandwich to eat next. The next several minutes are spent in quiet companionship as the two of them eat at the lunch like meal the private had brought them. Once the vast majority of it is gone, the taller man stands, flinching slightly at the motion.

“I’ll go rest without you having to force me,” he murmurs softly, stormy eyes studying him for a moment.

Smiling, he stands, “That’s good, but I think I would still like to come down if that’s alright? I’m off shift tomorrow. No one’s going to be looking for me unless you decide to go bug my staff.”

“Alright,” the tall man answers, nodding once.

Stepping in front of the blonde he tilts his head back a bit, smiling just a little more, “Thank you,” he murmurs before continuing, “I’ll be down in half hour or so, going to make one quick stop in the infirmary first.”

Nodding once, the taller man slips out of the room after giving him a very searching look.

Part of him is curious what he thinks is going to happen but his only plan is to give him a rather through massage. Anything past that is not in his planner while the taller man has a rather nasty gash. After cleaning his office up, including putting the bloody uniform in to be cleaned and replaced in the laundry bag, he gets a quick shower before throwing on a clean uniform, grabbing his small black bag with a collection of lotions and oils. Not something he gets out very often but still something useful he has, and likes to get new oils and lotions for from the different places he has visited.

Stopping in the infirmary he drops of the bloody clothes to be cleaned, fills out the paperwork on the injury to be put in the file, checking in with Doctor Hill to make sure that they do not need assistance, and then heading to the Major’s room.

When he knocks a few minutes later at the taller man’s door, a low, “Enter,” lets him know to come in.

Slipping into the room, he shuts the door behind him, glancing about at the first time he has actually been in the blonde’s bedroom. He is unsurprised when he slips out of an attached bathroom wearing a pair of sleeping bottoms low on his hips, the top of his white boy-short briefs just barely visible. His short blonde hair wet and spiked, though the bandage wrapped around his midsection and side is surprisingly dry.

Swallowing hard, he cannot help the way his eyes sweep down then back up that rather beautifully built body. His job as head of the infirmary means he sees all sorts of men in various stages of undress for a wide variety of purposes. Still, James Sholto is one of the best built men on the base. The blonde is sleek, lithe muscle, not overly bulky or thin, with golden tan skin of the natural variety. There is a variety of scars dusting his otherwise smooth skin, speaking of a life time of stubbornness and telling a tale all of its own. Mercurial, stormy, silver-gray eyes tend to observe everything from a passive face. Normally his short hair was kept brushed flat, but moments like now when it was wet, it would spike up.

Semi-self conscious, the blonde almost seems to sink into himself as he queries, “Yes?”

Giving a small shake of his head he smiles at the taller man, “Sorry, I am admiring the view. You’re a good looking man. Sit down,” he motions to the slightly larger than his bed, setting his small black bag aside and opening the top of it up to tug a thing of plain, scentless oil out. As soon as he is close to the older man, a long slender hand shoots out, catching his wrist and pulling him to stand between the taller man’s legs.

“If anyone else made a remark like that I would question their honesty,” the tall man murmurs as he tilts his head to the side a bit and studies at him closely.

Setting the oil to the side, he gently and loosely wraps his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, “I’m not joking.”

“I know,” the blonde murmurs softly, before leaning forward slightly to kiss him slowly, his arms wrapping around his waist.

He smiles into the kiss before opening his mouth a bit, his tongue flickering out to lick at the older man’s lower lip. When the blonde groans, he deepens the kiss slightly, trying not to be overly pushy since he normally let the tall man lead. Not thinking about it, he leans into the kiss, but quickly withdraws when he feels the taller man flinch.

“Sorry, you alright?” he queries, looking at his partner in concern.

Chuckling huskily, the older man pulls him closer again, “Don’t worry. I’ve done worse damage to myself previously.”

Smirking, he responds, “That’s exactly why I worry.”  


“No need to, I swear,” James tells him softly, kissing him again.

The next several minutes are spent with the two of them kissing, long and slow. Eventually the kissing deepens, going from gentle and slow to sensual and passionate. He groans, swaying closer again, though making sure not to lean into his side with an injury. It is not until both of them are breathing heavy that they finally break apart, his head resting against the taller man’s forehead.

“Damn, James, you’re a bloody good kisser for someone who is antisocial,” he groans.

“Stay the night John,” the older man murmurs, kissing him again, and tugging him down onto the bed beside him.

For a long moment he says nothing, studying the taller blonde with wide eyes as he considers the offer.

“Nothing has to happen, I just…” the blonde starts to explain but trails off when he sets to kissing him again, enjoying the slight tremble that rocks through the taller man’s form.

“I’ll stay, but nothing more than a massage for you pal, you’re way too tense, and we’re not risking those stitches since I know you’ll probably tear them on your own,” he answers softly. Standing back up, he tilts his head to the side querying, “Mind if I take the outer layer off?”

Scooting back against the wall, the taller blonde watches him as he carefully pulls his jacket, shirt, boots, and trousers off, while leaving his pants, under shirt, and socks on. Climbing back up the bed, he settles into the spot next to the taller man, grabbing the oil as he does so. Pouring a little on his hand he comments, “Turn your back to me.”

Nodding once, the older man turns carefully, leaning his bad side against the wall while he starts to slowly rub his back, starting at the top and working his way out before going down. Roughly half way through he notices the soft little noises that escape the taller man, and swallows hard as desire races through him. Still he continues rubbing the oil into the tense muscles, enjoying the pleasure he gets out of feeling them loosen up beneath his finger tips. He knows when he is successful at getting him to relax because he can feel the blonde falling asleep. As James gets sleepy, his soft noises get even quieter to the point where he feels the vibrations rather than hearing them.

“Come on, you, stretch out and relax,” he murmurs affectionately, as he moves so the taller man can do just that.

Drowsily, the taller man does as directed, though one long hand reaches for him as well. After putting his oil up, he shuts off the light and tugs the thing blanket over the taller man. Curling up beside him, he gently strokes his hand down the taller man’s body. With a small smile on his lips, he drifts off to sleep with him.


	7. In a Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help.

_John’s POV_  
Waking up with another man pressed close against his side was a bit odd since he was used to sleeping on his own or with women who are a bit softer, however it’s not necessarily a bad thing. Actually it is quite pleasant and something he would not mind repeating. His eyes flicker open as he tilts his head a bit, amused to see the taller man‘s head resting on his chest, one long leg thrown over his, and the arm to his injured side curled against his stomach. Sometime during the night, one of his arms had wrapped around the taller man’s shoulders. Smiling, his eyes drift shut and he just relaxes back into sleep.

The second time he awakes it’s to the feeling of needing to use the bathroom however James seems to have curled even closer if that is even possible.    

“Let me up,” he mutters sleepily, gently rubbing the older man’s shoulder.

“Ghmmmm, don’t want to,” the blonde grumbles in response.

Smiling he continues to rub the blonde’s shoulder, “Well I don’t exactly want to move either, but my bladder insists.”

Grumbling softly, the taller man rolls on his back, throwing his arm across his eyes while he scoots off the bed and heads into the bathroom. When he gets done and back in the room, he discovers that the blonde hasn’t moved and he takes a moment to admire the view. The light blanket he had pulled over them the previous night is around his hips, leaving all of his partners golden skin not covered by bandages open for his pleasant viewing.

Settling back on the edge of the bed he reaches out and runs his hand down the taller man’s side and chest, enjoying the way that his muscles play beneath his finger tips.

“Back to bed or up for the day?” he inquires of the older man as his fingers continue to trace his firm muscles.

“Both maybe?” the tall man answers, “I’m worthless before my first cup of coffee. Even have a coffee pot, though I forgot to set it up last night.”

“Coffee huh?” he repeats with a smile, “Where’s the pot and supplies hidden at? I’ll get it going while you just relax.”

Using the hand not covering his eyes he waves towards the desk in the corner, “Bottom drawer, I use bottled water for it, also in that drawer.”

Leaning down and gently pressing a kiss to the blonde’s uninjured side he then scrambles off the bed to make the coffee. A few minutes later it is ready and he makes up a cup, black with sugar, as he has seen him drinking in the mornings at breakfast occasionally.

Setting it on the night stand next to the bed he has just settled back on the edge of it, when James grabs his arm, tugging him over to kiss him senseless again.

“Coffee’s getting cold,” he mutters between kisses, but does nothing to move away, instead staying half bent over the taller man, body twisted in what should be uncomfortable way as he continues to kiss him back.

“I hate mornings,” the blonde grumbles letting him go again and scooting up on the bed.

He chuckles, grabbing the coffee and handing it to him, enjoying the smile that plays across the tall man’s lips as he takes a sip of the bitter brew.

“Better?” he queries as he glances at the tall blonde.

Eyes shut, he nods once, “Yes, thank you.”

For a little bit there is silence, the thick walls muting the sounds from outside of the room, the only sound within the room their breathing and the occasional sipping sound of the tall major taking a drink.

Eventually the silence is broken when James’ inquires, “Why did you stay?” there is curiosity and something else in the tall man’s tone.

Shrugging, he settles beside the blonde as he answers, “You’ve heard what the blokes call me, it’s not because I avoid people. I’m a cuddler, though that was the first time I have ever done so with another bloke on purpose.” Again the two of them are silent for a bit, before he asks, “Why me?”

Tilting his head slightly to give him a serious look the older man responds, “It was in your touch.”

Confused, he browns, “Explain please.”

“Most people, when they touch someone else, they expect something. That is something I noticed you never do.” There is hesitation in the tall man’s voice, as if he is not sure he really wants to be saying that or not.

Cocking his head to the side, he lifts his shoulder in a sort-of shrug, “Never noticed,” he remarks, “Never saw any reason to expect something more than what a touch is: contact.” He pauses for a moment, tilting his head back and closing his eyes before explaining, “When I was going through my residency one of the doctors I trained under used to tell me that the purpose of a doctor is not to heal but to provide the contact that all people need in order to live happily. She said, even those who dislike others sometimes need just a simple touch to remind them they are more than a ghost. Never use touch as a way to control. For it is one of the most basic human needs. Just look at what happens when a child is denied the most basic of touch. The results can be devastating. I try to always remember that.”

“Definitely a peculiar man,” the blonde remarks while shaking his head.

“That’s me, peculiar,” he states with a chuckle.

There is a long period of silence between the two of them before the taller man shifts how he is sitting, turning to face him and setting the mug aside, “Now that I’m awake,” he murmurs, “May I?”

Grinning, he replies, “You know, when we’re alone like this you really don’t have to ask if you can kiss me.”

“Good,” the tall man replies before tugging him closer, pulling him so his knees settle on either side of the taller man’s thighs. Tugging him forward a bit so they are nearly flush against each other, the blonde cups his jaw before proceeding to kiss him senseless.

Groaning softly, he presses against the taller man’s chest, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and kissing him back.

He enjoys all of the noises that his partner makes, so he intentionally tries to provoke more of them by deepening the kiss. Letting his hands roam across the taller man’s body. Their tongue dance together, back and forth between them as they each take turns leaning the kiss.

“John,” the blonde moans quietly into his mouth.

He breaks away from kissing the taller man on the mouth, proceeding to kiss down his jaw, and then his throat. Pausing at the base of his throat to suck lightly on the pulse, he makes sure not to leave any marks, particularly since in their line of work clothes can be destroyed easily. Beneath his lips he can feel the low groan rumbling through the tall man. Smiling, he continues to kiss his way across James collarbone before scooting back a bit so he can proceed to kissing the rest of his chest.

Two strong hands slip from his shoulder, down his back to his arse, holding him in place as the blonde tilts his head back and moans softly, “I’m not the only good kisser.”

Sitting up, he grins at the taller man, “Well, you know, practice makes perfect.”

“Well then,” the blonde murmurs right before pulling him back in for more kissing, his long fingers dancing across the back of his shirt, “May I?” he queries, fingers touching the bottom of his under shirt.

His grin turns to a gentle smile as he nods, “Of course.”

Slowly the taller man drag’s his shirt up over his head before dropping it on the floor. Long fingers skim over his back, tracing each muscle group slowly. Mercurial eyes burn hot as they study him.

Groaning, he tilts his head back as the blonde leans forward a bit and kisses his throat, before gently nipping at it, his tongue swirling away the irritation.

“Jay-mus,” he gasps when he actually bites down on the muscle.

He feels more than sees the smirk that curves the older man’s lips as he continues to lick, nip, and kiss his way across his chest. Those long fingers go from exploring his back to holding his hips, while the taller man continues on his path until he is stopped by one of the stitches in his side popping.

Hissing in pain, the older man jerks back, his hand coming up to his side as he scowls downward.

Scooting off the bed, he goes over to his bag and retrieves it, “Move your hand,” he instructs as he pulls the cleaner out and the stuff to redo the stitches.

Moving his hand, the taller blonde closes his eyes and leans back while he sets to quickly un-bandaging the gash. Shaking his head he chuckles darkly as he gets the injury cleaned and re-bandaged. After trashing the old bandages, he glances at the blankets and chuckles again. Somehow, despite the fact he ripped a stitch and he just cleaned the injury there is no blood that he can see on the bed.

“I was trying to avoid you doing that,” he comments as he settles next to him.

Shrugging the taller blonde comments, “What can I say,” he shrugs slightly, “It was bound to happen.”

Shaking his head, he just leans his head against the taller man’s good side, “You’re a stubborn, stubborn man.”

Looping his good arm around his shoulder, the blonde gives him a half-hug before kissing the top of his head. “Yes well, you seem to like being here anyways,” the tall man murmurs.

“The snark is fun,” he replies with a chuckle, “You to take it easy today.”

“Doctor’s orders?” the older man queries as they continue to just cuddle there for a bit.

“If I have to,” he responds with a chuckle, giving a small shake of his head, “Breakfast? I can go get some food while you relax.”

Several minutes pass before the taller man responds, “Only if you eat with me.”

“Alright, let me get dressed,” he answers as he scoots out from under his arm, “Do you want a particular breakfast?”

“You?” the blond remarks, his tone a bit questioning.

“Maybe for lunch if you don’t rip your stitches again,” he responds as he tugs his trousers up.

Smirking, the normally serious blonde retorts, “I’m sure I can think of ways of not ripping the stitches for six hours.”

Chuckling huskily, he counters, “I’m sure you can.”

Tugging his under shirt, then his regular shirt, followed by the jacket of his uniform on, he settles on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on.

Scooting up behind him, the taller man loops his arms around his shoulders for a moment, his chin resting on the right one. “Grab a radio, that way if you’re needed for something you can be reached without them playing the tracking game,” the blonde suggests softly.

“Sounds good,” he responds, twisting around slightly to kiss the tall man’s temple.


	8. Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help.

_John’s POV_  
After stopping in the infirmary to refill his useful black bag, grabbing one of the radios, and notify Doctor Hill he has it in case he is needed, he fetches breakfast and a lunch for the both of them before returning to the older man’s room. When he gets back he knocks twice before being called in. Slipping in, he sets the two bags down on the desk before eying the tall blonde still stretched out on his bed, though he has changed where he is lying.

“Relaxing,” the blonde murmurs while softly chuckling.

“So I see,” he responds, smiling at the expression on the tall man’s face.

Separating their breakfast from the other food he carries it over to the bed, setting it down before climbing up next to the tall man sitting there already. After passing his tall partner his breakfast he nibbles at his. Through all of it, he keeps glancing at the tall blonde, watching to make sure that he does not have any problems from the food. When they are done eating, he puts the wrappers in the trash before turning to look at the taller man, a chuckle escaping him at the sight.

James has moved from sitting with his back against the wall to stretched out on the bed with his sleeping bottoms seeming to be a bit lower than normal, with almost the entire top of his boy-shorts briefs showing. One arm is tucked behind his head, the other lazily thrown across his stomach. His mercurial eyes are stormy, filled with lust, affection, and something else he does not care to look too closely at. Those thin lips that normally curve in a scowl are currently curved in a knowing smirk.

“None of that now,” he remarks playfully, chuckling, as he tugs his jacket and long-sleeve shirt off.

The smirk turns to a playful pout, “Why ever not?”

Instead of answering, he perches on the edge of the bed, removing his boots before reaching out to run one hand up the lean leg closest to him.

“Definitely feeling brazen,” the blonde murmurs, his eyes drifting shut.

“Not I,” he replies smirking in a fashion very similar to the blonde’s from the previous day.

“Yes you,” there is amusement in the taller man’s tone, “If I am supposed to relax, shouldn’t you as well? According to the reports you tend to work twice as much as half the other doctors. Why?”

Stretching out on his stomach next to the tall blonde, he replies, “Not so much, I spend a lot of my free time in my bedroom reading .Since it is just down the hall from the infirmary, and I choose to stay in the same building rather than in the bunkers, it means that when I can hear large groups, well I go to check it out and almost always end up lending a hand.”

Turning on his uninjured side the tall blonde reaches out to brush his hand down his back, “You are definitely peculiar man and a workaholic,” the blonde states softly, “Stop worrying for a bit, I am not going to be further injured lying here with you.”

Tucking his hands under his cheek, he tilts his head to watch the taller blonde for a bit, “Some reason, I have a feeling your one of those people who could manage harm yourself just by being.”

A low, husky chuckle escapes the tall man’s lips. Scooting closer, he leans in and presses their lips together softly.

Smiling, he rolls on his back, being closely followed by the tall blonde who continues to kiss him, one hand still running down his side.

“How about we lay here for a little bit longer?” the tall man suggests when they finally break apart.

“Sounds good,” he murmurs in response, unthinkingly pulling the taller man against his side so they are almost exactly in the same position as when they had awoke.

He could not say how long they laid like that, his hand pressed to the spot of James’ back just behind his heart, feeling the older man’s pulse. While the blonde’s head rests against his chest, one arm wrapped loosely around him. What he could say is they eventually drifted off to sleep, or at least a drowsing state. The second time he wakes up is because the taller man is scooting off the bed. His eyes flicker open as the tall man moves across the room to the bathroom.

Stretching, he continues to lay there, staring at the ceiling and thinking about their odd relationship. He is happy that their relationship is not affected by their rank, so far they have successfully managed to not bring their careers into it, past his job as a doctor and making sure that his very hard-headed partner is alright.

When the tall man returns, his sleeping bottoms are still low on his hips.

“It’s not quite lunch time, but I have successfully not pulled any stitches in the last four hours,” the blonde murmurs as he sits on the bed.

Chuckling, he comments, “Not lunch time yet. Would you like a massage?”

Ginning, the taller man stretches out on the bed on his stomach carefully, slightly tilted so that his injured side is not pressed into the mattress. “Thank you.”

Getting up, he quickly grabs the massage oil before straddling the taller man’s hips and pouring a little bit on his hands. After settling the bottle aside, he starts on the tall man’s lower back this time, taking his time as he works his way upwards. Since he had done this the night before, most of the muscles are already loose, but he still continues no his way, knowing that within the next few days all of this will be undone. Where they are located is not productive to keeping loose muscles.

Like the previous night, he enjoys the noises that start escaping the tall blonde halfway through the massage. Grinning to himself he finishes his back before carefully rolling him, which has them situated hip to hip, groin to groin, making it rather obvious that both of them are on the aroused side.

Smirking at the tall blonde, he ignores the way they are pressed together and proceeds to rubbing first his left arm, working his way up before moving across his chest to the right side to repeat the process. As he releases the taller man’s hands in order to work on the remainder of his chest not covered by the bandages, those long fingers grip his hip, pressing him down and causing him to falter for a moment.

He groans softly in response. Grinning mischievously, he grinds against the taller man, enjoying the rough moan that escapes his partner’s lips.

“Damn it, you’re a tease!” the tall blonde roughly growls, his voice turning into a heavy moan.

“Want me to stop?” he inquires as his hands trace the top of the taller man’s briefs, the tips of his fingers just barely under the edge of them.

“Hell no!” the blonde snarls, his long-fingered hands holding him firmly in place and probably leaving marks on his skin.

Still smiling mischievously, he allows his fingers to slip a little further under the tall man’s underwear. His fingers fan out, sliding slowly apart before bringing them closer together.

“Ja-ohn!”

Leaning forward, his lips gently press to the hallow of the throat before he starts to slowly work his way down the tall man’s lithe form. With each kiss, lick, and nimble he murmurs something he appreciates about the older man. From his dry, sarcastic wit, to his golden tan skin to the way his lips quirk depending on his mood. By the time he reaches the taller man’s waist, he is trembling, his breathing coming as heavy panting and shallow gasps. Since his hands have never left the top of the tall man’s briefs, he slowly drags them down, and with them his sleeping pants, scooting back on his knees until he reaches the edge of the bed, forcing the taller man to let go of his hips. He then slowly works his way back up the tall man’s legs, firmly rubbing the muscles as he works his way up and scattering them with little kisses, gentle nips, and soft licks.

By the time he has reached his partner’s hips once more the tall man’s cock is straining upwards, fully filled out and dripping.

“Needy are we?” he inquires as he studies the taller man’s cock. It is the first time he has been near another man’s prick for a reason other than medical purposes. Slowly he wraps his left hand around the taller man’s member, while his right presses him down into the bed, “Hold still, no ripping your stitches again.”

Growling the older man lifts his hips, or tries to anyways, “Stop teasing me here,” he grumbles but there is no heat to it.

Chuckling softly, he leans in close before running the tip of his tongue from tip to root, tracing the vein that runs the length of the bottom.

“Ja-ohn!”

“Please feel free to make noises so long as the neighbors cannot hear,” he murmurs before licking his way back up the thick shaft, carefully sucking the head into his mouth and trying to mimic what he remembers liking.

The next several minutes are spent with him carefully explore the heavy cock in his hand and mouth, figuring out what is pleasurable to each of them until he finds a pattern.

James’ long fingers sink into his hair, but do nothing more than grip his hair tightly. Through it all, the variety of noises escaping the tall man are a turn on all of their own, and he can feel his cock straining against his pants and trousers. Absently, he takes his hand off the older man’s cock in order to unfasten his trousers and tug his cock out of the top of his pants so when he comes its on the bed instead of in his clothes.

With that taken care of, he goes back to working the blonde to the edge, applying what he had figured out to make him come. A moment later he is attempting to swallow the bitter tasting fluid as it spurts into the back of his mouth and throat. Once he has finally stopped coming, he swallows one last time before carefully pulling off the older man’s cock.

Stormy gray eyes are staring at him, “Gnmmmm, c’mere,” the blonde mumbles, reaching for him.

He willingly scoots up the taller man’s body, until they are stretched out side by side, though he feels odd being half out of his pants and trousers.

“Why am I so sleepy?” the tall man grumbles as he fights to keep his eyes open.

Grinning, he kisses the underside of his jaw as he replies, “’Cause you’re relaxed for a change.”

This time it is him with his head pressed to the taller man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat while the tall man drifts back off for a short nap. Carefully, so not to disturb his partner’s slumber, he tucks himself back within his clothes before simply relaxing.

Roughly half hour later, the tall blonde wakes up.

“Shall we have lunch now?” he inquires playfully before glancing at the clock and chuckling, “Hey you made it to six hours and four minutes without tearing the stitches again."

Mock scowling the blonde responds, “Of course I did, told you I could.”

Mischievously he states, “I had my doubts, you’re a bit energetic at times.”

Just as mischievously, the blonde blandly replies, “Let’s eat already, need to keep up the energy.”

Wiggling out from under the heavy arm loosely wrapped around his shoulders, he fetches their lunch which is very similar to their dinner of the night before only without the yogurt and a few more sandwiches.

“How is it you are still dressed and I am naked?” the blonde inquires as he sits up carefully and scoots back on the bed, grabbing a pillow to put across his lap.

Smirking, he responds, “My good luck?”

Chuckling, the older man selects what he wants to eat. For a bit the two of them are silent as they eat. Though there is all sorts of smoldering glances and hands that stray, working them both back up.

“Have you ever had sex with a man before John?” the tall blonde inquires as he cleans up a bit later.

He pauses by the garbage for a moment before shaking his head and responding, “No, never really considered men before, mostly because I spent all my time around women and enjoying their various company.”

“Hmmmm,” the older man hums.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he shrugs, blushing, head ducked down.

He is surprised when the taller man moves to kneel behind him. His knees resting on either side of his hips, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him flush against the taller man’s chest. A moment later a low moan escapes him when James softly sucks on the tip of his ear before remarking, “Top or bottom? Which are you more curious about?”

Tilting his head to the side so his throat is exposed he responds, “I don’t know.” One of the hallmarks of their relationship is honesty, even when embarrassed or snarking, as long as it is not something that must be kept secret.

“Well then,” the tall man murmurs as he nuzzles the spot behind his ear, “Since you’re not going to let me do anything strenuous anyways, you top this time.”

That startles a soft chuckle out of him before he nods.

“Of course, it does mean you need a bit less clothes on,” the blonde murmurs as his long fingers skim down his sides to the bottom of his top before slowly pulling it up.

Smiling, he lifts his arms so it can slide off easily before standing to take of his socks, trousers, and pants. When he turns back to the blonde, he is shocked to see such a heated expression in his mercurial eyes.

“You’re a good looking man, John Watson,” the blonde murmurs appreciatively.

Blushing he responds, “You are too, James Sholto.”

Shrugging, his partner blithely responds, “If you say so, though most would disagree on account of the scars.”

Chuckling he remarks, “Doctor, remember, stubborn man.”

Instead of answering, the tall man reaches out and catches hold of his hand, tugging him towards the edge of the bed before the blonde edges to the end of the bed as well. With James on his knees on the bed, and him standing they are nearly the same height, making it simple to simply cup the taller man’s jaw and lean in to kiss him. Since this is the first time that the kissing might lead to something else, he is a bit hesitant, but still applies the knowledge he has gained over their last few months together. Soon enough both of them are rock hard, pressed close together and causing an interesting case of friction that is just a bit different.

“Like this or full sex?” he inquires breathless between kisses, “’Cause I am close.”

“Up to you, for either there is lube in the top drawer there,” his partner responds before shifting to nibble on his shoulder while he reaches for the lube.

Once he has it in his hand, he stares at it for a long minute trying to decide what to do, before he softly asks, “How?”

“You know how you check the prostate?” the blonde responds softly.

“Yeah,” he hesitantly answers.

“Similar process. Lube your digits, carefully insert one, work it around until things start to loosen, insert the second, scissor them apart to make it a bit looser, keep adding fingers and repeating the process until you think I am stretched enough to fit your cock, even tightly. I don’t mind a bit of pain sometimes, you might have noticed, so even if you do not get it quite enough this time, it’s alright.” The older man explains huskily in his ear while those long fingers skim over his body, pausing to gently squeeze his cock and make him gasp before letting go. “It’ll be easier like this,” the tall man remarks before pivoting around so his back is present instead. “Plus we’re at the right height too.”

Chuckling, he nods once before squirting an extra amount of lube on his fingers. The next several minutes are mostly silent as he carefully works the blonde open, the only sounds being the ones that occasionally escape the blonde and the quite instructions about what is enjoyed and what is not. By the time he is pretty sure the taller man is open, he’s painfully hard.

Still, he is a bit hesitant about pressing into that tight hole because he knows what type of damage can be done if one is not careful.

“John, stop over thinking and fuck me already, would you,” the older man almost snarls bring him out of his thoughts.

Blushing, he nods, not thinking about the fact that the blonde’s back is to him and it cannot be seen, before taking himself in hand and aligning his cock with that fluttery hole. Biting his lip, he slowly presses forward, his ears perked for any sounds that may escape the tall man beneath him. Once he is partly seated, his hands shift to holding the tall man’s hips, keeping them from rocking back on to him.

“Gnmmmm, per-fect,” the blonde groan’s, his head dropping down as he just holds still.

When he bottoms out, he gasps because the feeling is different than he is used to but no less pleasurable. It does make him curious however what it would feel like to be the one on the receiving end. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep steadying breath before he begins to move, slowly withdrawing, just to have his hips snap back forward.

Slightly embarrassed he mutters, “I’m not going to last long.”

He can hear the smile in the blonde’s voice as he replies, “That’s alright,” there is a brief pause before he suggests, “tilt your hips a bit and,” before he even has a chance to finish the statement he is doing so, “you’ll hit the prostate,” he finishes on a gasp.

Smirking a bit at that new piece of knowledge, his left hand slips from being on the tall man’s hip, gliding across his skin to his cock before taking it in hand and attempting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. It is not perfect, or even very successful, but soon enough the blonde is coming with a groan on the sheets. The way his lover’s tight hole squeezes him, has him coming a moment later, biting his lip to keep from making a noise past the never-ending moan that seems to be escaping him.

He feels both wide awake and exhausted as he slowly stops twitching and pulls out of the taller man, watching in fascination as his semen slowly drips out of the fluttering hole.

“Fetch a flannel John,” the blonde suggests strongly, amusement in his tone.

Blushing, he does just that, feeling just as nervous about this encounter as he had his first when he was a teenager. When he gets back, he carefully wipes the tall man clean, though he can still feel his face full of heat.

When he is done, the blonde straightens out, before turning around and looping his arms around his waist. “Thank you,” the blonde murmurs, tilting his head slightly and kissing the bottom of his chin.

Confused, he lifts a questioning eyebrow at the taller blonde, “For?”

“A pleasant day,” is the response he receives, “now let’s get a shower since we are both a bit sweaty.”

Grinning, he nods stepping back so that the taller man can get up. His eyes sweep over him, shocked to see that there is not fresh blood on any of the bandages. He was almost certain that the blonde had twisted around at least once, so it is mildly surprising. Still, he is bemused by the ease in which the tall man moves across his room in nothing but his skin. Without a thought he joins him in the shower, each taking their time washing the other, and while it’s a bit cramped, he still finds it pleasant. After the shower, he takes his time drying the taller man off, studying him a bit further because he had not studied him as much as he liked earlier.

Chuckling, the blonde remarks, “There’s plenty of time for that.”

He ducks his head a bit, trying not to smirk, and helps to change out the sheets on the bed.

The rest of the day is spent quietly together, sometimes talking about life outside of this base, sometimes curled together in silence, other times spent with the two of them pressed close together kissing. At dinner time they actually go to the mess hall, mostly because it is one meal neither misses on their days off and they do not wish to start the rumor mill, though he drops his bag of in his room before he does so.

All in all, it is a pretty close to perfect day for the two of them.


	9. Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
The following day in the infirmary, Doctor Hill approaches the desk inquiring, “How’s our hard-headed major?”

Startled, his head jerks up to look at him questioningly.

Quickly the other man explains, “We do not think you’re doing anything inappropriate, but we are all aware you two are friends, actually, it makes most of us happy to see the two of you talking. There are times we have been concerned for his mental state since he normally denies any contact with people past what his position requires.” Shrugging the doctor continues, “Since your friends, I figured you would have checked in on him to make sure that injury was healing right since he is too stubborn at times to come here.”

“He’s alright. We had lunch together after I checked it,” he replies carefully, keeping a neutral expression on his face.

“That’s good! Well I am off for the night, send a private if you end up needing me later.” The other doctor remarks before leaving

For a long time after the doctor leave, he merely sits there and thinks, a small smile curving his lips. He is surprised by his staff’s reaction but also comforted by it. Shaking his head, he returns his attention to the paperwork in front of him, reading up on the progress of the day before and catching up on the patient’s charts.

That night he grabs his kit and heads over to the major’s room once more, he is not planning on staying, but he is going to make sure that he has not torn any stitches. After knocking twice, the taller man lets him in silently, raising an eyebrow at his bag.

“I did say I was going to stop by to check your side,” he states, a smile tugging at his lips, setting his bag down and closing the door, he turns to the mercurial eyed blonde and murmurs, “Hello James,” softly.

Stepping directly in front him the serious man’s lips curve with just the hint of a smile as he replies, “Good evening, John,” before softly pressing their lips together in a rather chaste kiss.

He beams at the tall blonde, motioning to his shirt and jacket, “That’s gotta come off so I can check it.”

“Always looking to undress me,” the blonde playfully retorts.

Chuckling, he intentionally bats his eyes, and in a higher-than-normal tone replies, “But you’re so cute!”  


Shaking his head, the tall blonde steps back before setting to opening his jacket first before taking it off and hanging it on the chair by the desk. A moment later he has the other shirts off as well, folded and sat on the corner of his desk before he settles on the edge of his bed, the injury turned towards him.

While the blonde does that he gets the stuff out to clean it and change the bandages, turning to admire the view prior to taking care of the injury.

“I’m happy to see you did not pull any stitches today, though there is one that looks a bit strained,” he remarks when he is done cleaning it while re-bandaging it. “My staff is pleased we’re friends, made it a point to reassure me that they did not think anything inappropriate was going on, but happy to see that you can be social with at least with one person.”

Stormy eyes study him for a moment, almost as if questioning how honest he is being before nodding once, “That is,” there is a long pause, as if he is searching for the right word, “good.”

His lips curve slightly as he answers, “It is.”

Quietly he puts his supplies away before settling on the edge of the bed next to the tall man, “Everything alright?”

“Of course, just a lot on my mind,” the blonde replies lightly, his lips curving in a smirk as he comments, “First time in years I’ve let someone else top.”

He blinks, not sure how to take that statement. It is one thing to think that your lover tends not to allow anyone else to be the one penetrating, its another thing to have that so bluntly confirmed. His face quickly heats up in a blush, particularly when he considers the fact that he was fairly graceless the night before, which has him looking at his hands.

One long-fingered hand cups his cheek, turning his face towards the tall blondes, “It was good, we both enjoyed ourselves, that’s what counts. No worrying, peculiar man.”

“Alright,” he responds, turning his head to kiss the taller man’s palm, “I have the early shift in the morning.”

“Then you best be going, because at this moment you would not get any sleep if you stayed,” the tall man replies seriously, eyes smoldering with desire.

“Goodnight James,” he murmurs before kissing the tall blonde once and standing.

He has just reached the door when he’s suddenly turned around and pressed against it, being kissed senseless before being released, “Goodnight John.”

Dazed, he stares at the blonde for a long moment before shaking his head and leaving the room to return to his. All of his thoughts on the tall blonde he just left and his emotional attachment to him.


	10. Five Years Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
In the months leading up to their one year anniversary as something other than friends were interesting to say the least. After that first time in James’ room, sex entered their life with a surprising regularity. Sometimes it was in the major’s room, seeing how it was more private than his, and they would take their time, simply enjoying being with each other. Other times, particularly after a really stressful day, the blonde would stalk him to one of their offices, pin him against the wall, tugging his trousers and pants down, sometimes he would jerk him off, other times he would prepare him and fuck him senseless. Then there were the days where he would surprise the older man, and suck him off while he was seated. They still had dinner together, and the occasional breakfast, kissing was still a major part of their lives as well. Unfortunately, due to their scheduling they did not always get as much time together as they wanted.

The staff in the infirmary seemed to think that they were both good friends, when a soldier suggested that he was sleeping with the major, Doctor Anderson had scoffed at it, rebutting it because of the fact he only ever flirted with women and was so clearly heterosexual. He had chuckled at that reaction, though probably not for the reasons some would think.

Somehow James had arranged for them to have their anniversary, and the day after off. So like that first time he had grabbed a radio so he could be reached in case of emergencies, but otherwise told his staff to forget he was alive for a day, he wanted to relax.

It went amazingly. They spent most the day in the tall blonde’s room, there was gentle exploration of each other’s bodies in an unhurried pace, slow love making and heady fucking, just enjoying the time shared, both in silence and with words. That night as they drifted off to sleep, the taller man curled around him, his cock still buried in his ass, he heard the tall man murmur a question.

“Share Christmas with me off base?”

He didn’t get a chance to answer before he fell asleep.

A few short hours later he is woken up by his radio going off, summoning him to the infirmary. At the same time the blonde’s goes off summoning him to the war room.

Groaning, the both of them quickly bath before dressing and heading to their respective areas. Less than half hour later he was part of a convoy out to rescue a group that went out on patrol and was ambushed. There was three injured, one of which was in critical condition.

He managed to save the patient, a young private named Ethan, but his career was ended as a bullet ripped through his shoulder, nicking the artery.

It would be two weeks before he would wake up again. By then he was already back in Britain at a military hospital receiving treatment. According to his charts he had flat-lined twice, had required six units of blood because they were having such a hard time keeping it in him for the first twenty-four hours, and would probably have problems with his hand for the rest of his life.

It was when he started physical therapy that he discovered his other issue, the fact his leg would not always support his body.

The therapist they sent him to said to forget his life in the military, because he would ever return to it. In his depressed state he did as told, never considering that James could have been there for him, even if only through letter, email, and phone calls for the time being. Instead he wound up in a tiny bedrest that he hated, his depression getting worse by the day.

Then came the day he had decided it was done, there was nothing left and no reason for him to continue on. He had went to his last required appointment with the therapist, told her everything was good when nothing was, and left. As he slowly walked back to the bedrest he had run into a man he went to school with and his life was changed again after a simple cup of coffee in a park.


	11. Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_John’s POV_  
With a small shake of his head he breaks free of the past, forcing the memories back and away. They have no place here at his wedding reception to his wife. What was he thinking inviting James? He wanted to see him, but had never known how to do so, when she suggested it he had jumped on the idea even though the back of his mind wondered how very stupid it was. Still, he could have no more denied himself this than he could deny the fact he loved Sherlock too.

Too bad both of them were never going to be a possibility for the long term.

He loved his wife, but not with the same type of love as he has for these two men. Who are so very similar but so very different.

Mercurial eyes gleam with something more to them, that smolder he had not seen in years still there deep beneath the surface, as he softly states, “It’s good to see you.” For a moment something flickers over his features but it is so brief that he does not actually have a chance to understand what it was.

Beaming at the tall blonde he replies, "You too," as he nods happily.

For a while they can visit and catch up, reconnect, though something tells him it is probably going to be one of the last times he ever sees James alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! Hope everyone enjoyed, even though its done, feel free to still leave comments, i love comments. I may or may not revisit this verse, all depends on the muses. Thanks for reading!


End file.
